


Are you hot yet, Kuroo?

by freakofnature



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ghost Sex is mentioned, M/M, NSFW, Self-Indulgent, Threesome - M/M/M, babbu's first threesome, for me and maybe kat lol, it doesnt happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summers are hot. </p><p>Hinata dreams about sex on the beach.</p><p>Ghost sex is mentioned. </p><p>A plan backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you hot yet, Kuroo?

**Author's Note:**

> losely based on the rare pair week day 6 prompt 'dreams'
> 
> it was gonna go in my normal rare pair week drabble fic thing, but then this monster is like 4.7 and it deserves it's own post god damn. 
> 
> i will fix formatting at a later date i have an essay due in the morning i have not even stARTED yet. f uck me

Summers were hot.

Summers were hot and sticky, and sleeping between two other people on the bed really didn’t help things at all.

Air conditioning was a god send _sometimes_ , but as they were all poor(ish) college students, there were times of the day that they just didn’t turn it on.

Today was one of the days they decided it wasn’t hot enough to turn on the A.C.

Sadly, it was humid enough to make them stick to just about everything.

“Kuroo, please,” Hinata begged, letting the quickly melting popsicle—his fifth in the past two hours—drip into his tongue, “Just…for like an hour. Or something. Or, let’s go somewhere with a fan. Let’s skinny dip in the pool. Anything _please_.”

“I second that,” Kenma groaned from beside him. Hinata turned his head, flinching as cold sugar water dripped onto his face. Kenma was shirtless on his stomach, a handheld in his hands, fingers lazily pressing buttons, “I need some sort of air.”

“Open the windows,” Kuroo seemed to be the only one unaffected by the heat and humidity, something Hinata called him an alien for, and something Kenma was apparently all too used to.

With only a soft sigh of annoyance, Hinata goes back to sucking at his melting sugar ice, eyes closed.

What if he was on the beach, the sun beating down on his pale skin….

The water coming up and lapping at his toes, and as the tide came in, slowly licked its way up so that he was submerged in it, the cool liquid soothing against warm skin.

Kuroo shirtless…skin tanning nicely due to his Spanish background. Kenma under the umbrella, playing games.

Making sandcastles.

Sex on the beach…

“We should totally fuck on the beach,” he ends up saying as his eyes open.

The fact that Kuroo just looks up from his textbooks (which, alright, who the hell studies at a time like this? It’s summer break for god’s sake) to give him an odd stare just ends up sending Hinata into peals of laughter.

“The heat is getting to his head, let’s turn on the air conditioning now,” Kenma moves to get up, but Kuroo repeats the ‘no’ from earlier and the blond ends up flopping onto his face, “Why did we never invest in a fan?” he moans.

Hinata rolled over to him, popsicle now devoured and stick thrown to lay in the pile with the other sticks, “We are poor.” He said solemnly, placing a comforting hand on Kenma’s shoulder, “so very very poor.”

“We’re going to die,” Kenma goes along with Hinata’s dramatics—something that brings a bright smile to Hinata’s face—and he watches Kenma sneak glances at the ever studious Kuroo, “Death is the only thing that awaits us.”

“Is Kuroo ready to bury his boyfriends?” Hinata sighs loudly and settles next to Kenma, grumbling under his breath about how hot the blond feels against his skin, “Hands in an ‘x’ over our chest, skin forever smelling like sweat. So tragic.”

“Shouyou,” Kenma mutters in a fake whisper, “Kuroo would definitely miss the sex, don’t you think?”

“Yes!” Hinata crows loud and rolls onto his back so he can clap his hands, “Kuroo wouldn’t be able to have sex. Plus, Kenma, we would totally haunt him. I think we would have great ghost sex in the bed while Kuroo just cried because he missed sticking his dick in us.” Another solemn nod.

“I agree with you Shouyou,”

“Both of you please stop talking,” Hinata turned to see Kuroo staring at them from over his textbook again.

“But you aren’t listening to us, so it doesn’t matter! Right Kenma?”

Kenma just hummed, fingers lazily back to pressing buttons, though Hinata could see that the handheld was turned off.

“I heard ghost sex, and I don’t really want to know any more.”

“Entertain us, Kuroo!” Hinata sang as he let his body fall back to the floor, huffing as the breath left him at the impact, “We’re dying of boredom over here, and you are being some weirdly studious alien.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Kuroo?” Kenma deadpanned, letting the handheld fall from his fingertips, “Are you studying because you are tense?”

“Sexual tension?” Hinata looked at Kenma, a grin on his face, “I think that’s the problem here.”

“It could be.”

“It _isn’t_ , please stay on the ground away from me.” Kuroo closed his textbook and held it against his chest like some sort of shield.

“Are? Are you saying you are hot over there? And us being near you will make you hotter?” Hinata gasped, “Kenma has he been lying to us this _entire time_.”

“Maybe.”

“No.” Kuroo narrowed his eyes, but it was too late.

Hinata felt kind of bad, but…in all honesty he really didn’t.

“I think we should make him feel hotter, don’t you agree Kenma?”

“I’ll join when you get him hot enough,” Kenma yawned and flipped on his back, turning his head to smile at Hinata, “But yes, that’s a great idea, Shou. Teach Kuroo a lesson in overheating.”

“If you overheat me, you will also overheat yourselves.” Oh Kuroo, trying to save himself. It was cute, honestly.

And to think this could have all been avoided with going somewhere that had air conditioning.

“But, I think it’s a good trade off. If we show you how hot we feel, maybe you will take us somewhere!” Kuroo looked like he was about to say something else, but Hinata had already put his plan into action, jumping up off the floor and walking over until he was in front of Kuroo, “See, it’s too late now. You didn’t want to take us somewhere with air conditioning. This is your punishment.”

_ _ _

It started with Hinata straddling Kuroo’s waist.

“Hello,” he said with a grin, pecking at Kuroo’s thinned lips, “Nice to meet you, my name is Shouyou,”

“Stop this,”

“Today I will be going on the majestic—”

“Don’t,” Kuroo was begging now, but Hinata just smiled wider, kissing Kuroo’s lips a few more times. From behind him, he could hear Kenma’s soft chuckles.

“ride known as Kuroo Testurou’s dick,”

“I hate you,” Kuroo sighed, though a smile did pull at the corners of his lips.

Hinata just rolled his hips forward, a huge smile on his face, “I know, but I love you anyways.”

“You’re gonna get hot if you keep this up,”

“Hotter than I already am?” Kenma snorted this time, and Hinata tossed a grin over his shoulder, earning a small thumbs up, “I’m not sure if that’s possible.”

“Oh my god,” Kuroo groaned and Hinata laughed bright before hands settled on his hips and pulled him forward, “Shut up, would you.” Kuroo was still frowning, but it seemed force. So Hinata just pecked his nose, licking the tip of it just for the hell of it.

Before Hinata could come up with a comeback, Kuroo was pressing their lips together. Sighing into the kiss, Hinata draped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, ignoring how warm his boyfriend was against him.

It was going to be worth it, he knew it.

Their kisses were slow; languid in the summer heat.

But Hinata wanted more.

Twisting his hands so that he would be able to tangle his fingers in the small hairs at Kuroo’s nape, Hinata rolled his hips forward again, humming when fingers tightened their grip.

“Kuroo,” he breathed, breaking their series of kisses. Hinata rolled his hips again, letting his head fall back as Kuroo ducked down to bury his face in the crook of Hinata’s neck.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hinata could see Kenma watching them, fingers tapping slowly against his boxer-clad thigh. When Kenma caught his gaze, he used his other hand to wave, blowing the flushed Hinata a kiss.

Just before Hinata was about to mime catching it, Kuroo opened his mouth and sucked hard at a small patch of skin on Hinata’s neck, and the ginger opted to tighten his grip in Kuroo’s hair as he gasped, bucking his hips forward at the sudden sensation.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed out afterwards, laughing when Kuroo pulled back and licked at his cheek, “Gross, you’re gross.”

“You were talking about _ghost sex_ , I don’t want to hear you,” Kuroo quipped back, kissing Hinata’s dry cheek before pulling Hinata back to his lips, “I’m not hot enough yet,” he breathed across damp lips, and Hinata watched the dumb boy he called his boyfriend smile as Hinata’s expression fell into one of annoyance before it brightened.

He didn’t miss the flash of panic that passed through Kuroo’s eyes as Hinata whipped his head to stare at Kenma, “I think Kuroo wants you to join us!” he giggled, letting one of his hands fall from Kuroo’s hair to beckon Kenma over.

“I just wanted you to stop, to be honest.” Kuroo grumbled into his ear.

“Too late, I got up,” Kuroo just groaned some more.

Hinata didn’t really feel all that sorry for him.

Because, let’s be real, who wanted to pass up makeouts from two different people? Loving from _two different people_? Kuroo, apparently, and that was weird.

Definitely an alien. Imposter Kuroo.

_ _ _

They ended up in the bedroom, which was even hotter than the living room due to the fact that Kuroo had accidently kicked the door shut _and_ the mattress was just getting warm against their bodies since they had been on it for too long.

But Hinata didn’t really notice it as his hips bucked forward into Kenma’s mouth, muffling his moans against his arms.

Pain blossomed on his ass, and Hinata’s body once again jerked forward. With a soft whimper he turned his head to stare at Kuroo, biting his lip at the hungry look in his boyfriend’s eyes, “Let me hear you,” was the rough command as Kuroo’s fingers brushed soothingly over the bite mark on Hinata’s right butt cheek. In the exact moment that Kuroo pressed an overly gentle kiss to the mark, Kenma tongued at the slit of his cock.

Another moan ripped from his throat—loud and clear for Kuroo to hear—hips shifting as if they were unsure if they wanted _more_ of what Kenma was doing to him or if they wanted to get away from the over-stimulating pleasure.

 _God_ , Kenma was amazing at giving blowjobs. Hinata was sure that in a past life the boy had been a prostitute of some kind because this was insane.

Tightening his thighs around Kenma’s head, Hinata pressed his forehead into the sheets, breathing coming in rough pants.

“ _Kenma_ ,” he gasped out as a _way_ too skilled tongue traced the thick vein on Hinata’s cock, “Kenm—fuck—oh god,” Hinata was rambling now, hips shifting as Kenma sucked on the just the head of his dick, “I’m close, I’m close, I’m so— _fuck_!” Pain shot from his dick throughout his entire body, his impending orgasm slamming into a brick wall.

In this case the wall was Kenma’s tight fist on the base of his penis.

Oh _god_ it hurt.

“You can’t come yet,” said Kenma as he guided Hinata’s dick to slide against his cheek, nose wrinkling as his own saliva (and some precum of course) smeared against his skin, “Kuroo isn’t hot enough yet.”

“Oh,” Hinata felt Kuroo’s hands reappear on his upper thighs, sliding up until they were gripping Hinata’s waist, “Oh I’m getting there,” a wet kiss on the clef of his ass, “Watching you two is hot enough.”

“I want to hear your moans,” Kenma just pentulantly stated, and Hinata knew he wasn’t talking to _him_ because Hinata was 100% sure that he was the loudest of the three of them.

Well if they didn’t count that one time that Kenma asked Hinata to finger him while Kuroo fucked him, then _yes_ Hinata was the loudest.

“Grunts,” Kuroo corrected, and lifting to his knees a little bit while ducking his head, Hinata could see Kuroo wagging his finger as he always did when correcting one of them, “I don’t moan. That’s reserved for both of you.”

Hinata pressed his lips into a thin line to keep the laugh from bubbling out of his mouth because he _knew_ that Kenma was giving Kuroo a disgusted look.

It was only made more humorous when he remembered that his dick was resting against Kenma’s cheek more or less.

The laughter was unable to be contained.

“Shou…are you okay?” Kenma’s soft fingers danced on the insides of his thighs, and Hinata gasped through his laughing, shifting his hips down, “Does something hurt?”

“No, no!” he balanced on one hand for the smallest of moments to wave away any concerns, “Just…” another bubble of laughter spilled out of his mouth, and he could see the corners of Kuroo’s lips tilt up, “I love you both so much.”

Kenma smiled, Hinata could feel it because his dick slid against smooth skin (he didn’t groan but god did he want to), while Kuroo only snorted, “We know, babe.” Kenma must have glared at him or something because not even five seconds later, Kuroo was putting his hands up in surrender, “Sorry, sorry. Still a habit.”

“Break it.”

“Only if I can break you.”

“My ass won’t break from your dick.” Hinata snorted at Kenma’s blunt answers, only to bite his lip when he felt those soft fingers trace patterns on his thighs, “We tried. I’m stretchy.”

Kuroo only shook his head at the statement, lowering his hands back down. Hinata was about to ask if they were going to get _on with it_ , but he heard the snap of the lube bottle open, and knew that it was totally go time.

“Ready?” Kuroo traced a lubed finger around his anus, and Hinata pushed his ass up more, “Looking wet there.”

“I don’t. Self-lubricate so much that it drips out my _ass_ ,” Hinata laughed, “You know as well as _I_ do that the human body doesn’t work like— _oh_.” Wiggling his hips a bit, Hinata got used to the fact that Kuroo did have a finger inside of him.

As it always did, it felt weird, but it wasn’t like _painful_ weird. Just. Different. Comforting though. They had been doing this for years now, having fingers in his ass (along with various other things) wasn’t new for Hinata. Or his ass. Both of them. They were pros at this shit.

“Another one.” He called out, wiggling his hips again as Kuroo slid his finger out and pushed back in with another one.

Moments later he felt fingers curl around his dick—which had gone a bit soft during their silly talking—before a wet heat covered the tip of his cock.

Hinata collapsed from his hands supporting him, to his elbows, torn between pushing his hips up against Kuroo’s fingers and thrusting down into Kenma’s mouth.

He hated them both for this.

A soft moan vibrated around him, and Hinata’s fingers curled into the sheets, breath hitching at the sensation.

A tongue licked at his cock, knowing all the right places to press and lap against, while now _three_ fingers were pushing in and pulling out of his ass, the drag offering a sort of familiar sting.

Oddly enough it felt like home.

Hinata closed his eyes as the sensations coursed through his body, hips jerking forward and backwards, wanting more of both, and wanting to choose neither.

Until fingers curled and pressed against his prostate.

“Oh!” eyes snapped open, hips thrusting forward to try to get away from the blinding pleasure that had shot through his body.

Kuroo did it again.

“Oh _shit_ ,” Hinata fingers tightened in the sheets, thighs quacking against Kenma’s face, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh do it again,”

This time when Kuroo pressed against his prostate, he didn’t take his fingers away, resulting in Hinata bucking his hips forward with a loud cry, feeling the hot fire that had been burning in his stomach rush to the front of his mind again.

It coursed through his veins, making his whole body hot.

And everything just—

Slammed to a screeching halt.

“Fuck!” He shouted. Kuroo was smart enough to remove his fingers as soon as Hinata released his fingers from the sheets. In just a few seconds he was all but hovering over Kenma’s face, brows furrowed as he stared down as the blond boy who’s cheeks were hollowed out around Hinata’s cock.

The crease between his brows lessened when Kenma sucked hard on his head, and Hinata let his fingers tangle into soft blond locks, rocking into Kenma’s mouth at a steady pace.

“Kuroo,” he called, feeling his other boyfriend press against his back, feeling the hard outline of his dick press against the small of his back, “Kuroo, I need you. He was so close. Every rock of his hips, every time Kenma licked at his foreskin, his slit, the bulging vein down the side of his dick, Hinata felt the fire try and break through the barrier that was the tight grip around his penis.

Hinata was fairly sure that if he were to look at his cock right now, it would be an angry red, while the tip dripped precome.

Hands gripped his hips, and Kuroo tried to grind against him, but the friction couldn’t have been right as the growl that passed through his boyfriend’s lips sent shivers down Hinata’s spine.

“Down.” That sex-rough voice commanded him. Hinata listened without hesitation, falling back down to his hands before slowly lowering himself back to his elbows.

One hand gripped his hip, fingers wet with lube. A curse left Kuroo’s mouth from behind, and the hand disappeared to be replaced with the other hand on his _other_ hip.

Hinata didn’t really understand what had been wrong until his dick was removed from Kenma’s mouth, the blond mewling underneath him.

He could just picture Kenma’s swollen lips parted as he gasped, groaned half out of the fact that Kenma’s grip on his cock tightened and half out of the fact that just thinking of how _hot_ Kenma was when he was moaning made Hinata hot all over.

Before he could even think of anything else, his mid blacked out as Kuroo’s cock pressed against his anus, rubbing his precum along his asscrack before pressing against his hole and pushing in slowly.

So. Fucking. Slowly.

“Kuroo…” Hinata begged, fingers finding purchase on the sheets “Kuroo, _hurry up_.”

Kuroo only pulled out and gave a few shallow thrusts between Hinata’s asscheeks, a soft groan falling from his lips. Before Hinata could whine that he needed Kuroo’s dick in his ass, Kuroo was lining up his cock against Hinata’s anus once more.

Only this time, things did not go slowly.

“Fuck!” the scream ripped from Hinata’s mouth, body lurching forward as Kuroo snapped his hips forward, dick burying itself inside of him, “ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned again, breath hot against the sheets.

There was a sound behind him, deep and animalist and _terrifying_ , making Hinata’s blood run cold as the grip on his hip tightened painfully.

Kuroo pulled out.

And slammed back in.

By this time, Hinata’s dick was out of Kenma’s mouth, but he could feel the harsh breaths against the wet and sensitive skin, could _hear_ the quiet little moans that fell from Kenma’s lips. It was annoying that he couldn’t see those hazy golden eyes, lost in lust and pleasure. It was saddening that he couldn’t see those swollen lips, couldn’t see how his erect cock slid against Kenma’s cheek with every powerful thrust Kuroo gave him. He couldn’t see the way Kuroo was crooking his fingers into Kenma’s ass. But he could _hear_ it, he could _feel_ it, and to a degree, he could _taste_ it (if tasting the sweat in the air counted).

And that was good enough.

Kuroo kept up an alternating pace of hard thrusts and shallow thrusts, keeping Hinata on his toes, keeping him on the edge of orgasm, but never quiet reaching it.

It didn’t help that after a few trial and error thrusts, Kuroo found which angle caused his cock to hit Hinata’s prostate, and then purposefully avoided hitting it.

“Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo, o _h please Kuroo_ ,” Hinata was gripping at the sheets, feeling the familiar heat coil tight in his stomach, “I’m close, please, please just…”

Even with his eyes closed, even though he wasn’t facing Kuroo, he knew the raven was grinning.

“Please what, Shouyou,” he growled, voice rough after so many grunts had torn from his throat, “Fuck you…slower?”

He heard Kenma’s shuddering laugher, heard it tapper off into a high moan and Kuroo curled his fingers hard against the blond’s prostate.

“No!” Hinata shouted, voice hitching as Kuroo rolled his hips, “No, Kuroo, _please_ , fuck me harder, fuck me hard, fuck me—fuck me, hit me, fucking _make me come_.”

There was a beat of silence, broken by Kenma’s pleasure filled cries.

Rolling his hips again, Kuroo pulled his dick out, and Hinata whimpered at the even tighter grip on his hip. As he felt Kuroo tense to slam in, Hinata pushed his hips back, mouth falling open against the sheets as a shrill scream left him.

“Shouyou, Shouyou,” he felt Kenma’s fingers on his thighs again, dancing around the skin, before sliding up his chest and resting just before his pectorals, “Shou, let us hear you,”

Hinata pushed his hips back again, a hiccupping sob ripping from his chest. He could feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes just like he could feel the bruises Kuroo was currently carving into his hip.

“Shou— _ah_!” Kenma’s hands twitched before curling into loose fists against his skin, “ _yeah_ ,”

Hinata slammed his hips back, matching Kuroo’s pace perfectly. Everything in that moment was perfect; the angle, how in sync they were, Kenma’s little hitched sob. _Perfect_.

“Shit!” Hinata ducked his head down and cursed, finger gripped tight around the sheets he had gathered. Kuroo just gave an answering curse, thrusting in out of sync a few times, slowing down to a hip roll before letting Hinata get them back in sync.

“Shouyou…look at me, look at _me_ ,” Hinata whined, raising himself to his hands so he could look between his arms and catch Kenma’s gaze.

The small smile on those rosy red lips made Hinata’s insides turn to mush, wanting nothing more than to press his own against them in a soft kiss.

To hear Kenma gasp against him, to feel those fingers curled in his hair.

“Shou…oh _Shou_ ,” Kenma laughed before crying out, eyes squeezing shut for a brief moment, “Kuroo’s fingers are so _long_.” Hinata almost laughed at Kenma’s blunt babble, but the pleasure that rocketed up his spine left him breathless.

He was so close. So close. So. Fucking close.

“It feels so good, I want you inside me, I want you fucking me,” Kenma gave a soundless gasp, the whine loud after the fact, “Kuroo, fuck me. Fuck me Kuroo, I want attention, fuck me too Kuroo.” His golden eyes slid away from Hinata’s for a moment.

“Can’t at the moment, Kenma,” Kuroo grunted, snapping his hips into Hinata with brutal force.

Hinata was lucky that he had brain power to think coherent things, lucky that he was _almost_ used to this treatment that he could think (barely) past the dizzying pleasure that pumped throughout his body.

“Stop fucking Shouyou and just fuck— _oh_!” Kenma’s eyes widened, snapping back up to stare at Hinata, “ _Yeah…_ oh—yes, just like there, Kuroo right there—right there, Kuroo harder, harder har _der_ — _yes_!” Kenma’s hands uncurled from their fists against Hinata’s chest (and Hinata was pretty amazed that Kenma was able to keep his arms in that position for so long, but Kenma was pretty amazing at a lot of things) falling back to the bed.

Kuroo slammed hard into Hinata’s prostate, and Hinata cried out, ass tightening around Kuroo’s cock inside him.

“Shit, Sho!” Kuroo cursed, hips stuttering in their rhythm.

The sudden change in pace had the coil in his abdomen tighten before bursting open, white hot pain coursing through his body. Hinata gasped against the feeling, body shaking as he came on Kenma’s face. The action triggered Kuroo into thrusting a few more times into him before he stilled, and Hinata could feel the wet warmth that flooded his insides.

There was silence for a moment before a high cry came from under him, and Hinata could feel the mattress shake as Kenma came.

Silence.

And then.

“You taste gross. Eat pineapple next time.”

“Is your hip going to be okay, Sho?”

Kuroo pulled out of his ass, and Hinata gave a small whimper at the empty feeling he now had. It was replaced with fingers moments later as Kuroo scooped as much of his semen as he could out of Hinata’s butt.

Hinata wiggled his hips. Kuroo’s free hand smacked his non-wounded hip.

“I would like to move.” Kenma grumbled, reaching his hand up to pinch at Hinata’s thighs.

“Ow!” Hinata jerked forward, his leg almost moving reflexively out of Kenma’s reach. Luckily he held himself back since if he _had_ done that, it would have resulted in kicking Kuroo. Which wouldn’t have been good.

Funny, but not really _good_.

“Okay, you’re good, Sho,” Kuroo’s fingers were removed, and with those words, Hinata allowed himself to fall face first into the bed, allowing his leg to be moved when Kenma got up from between his legs.

“Finally.”

_ _ _

 “So, so, so!” Hinata was sitting on the counter, thighs sticking to the surface. He could see the nose wrinkle on Kenma’s face, but luckily the blond didn’t say anything about getting off the counter, “Are you hot now Kuroo?”

“If I said no, would it result in another round of sex?” Kuroo gave a grin as he closed up the bag of crushed ice.

“Of course!” he chirped back, a bright smile on his face.

“Shouyou.” Kenma’s voice cut through the air, and Hinata turned to see Kenma glancing worriedly at his bruised hip.

It would be a lie if he said it didn’t hurt. Hell he could be lying if he said it hurt a little bit.

It was safer to say that moving his right leg in any way that also shifted his hip made him wince in pain. And considering that all leg movement—save for pointing and flexing his food—needed the hip to do so, it was probably not safe for Hinata to have another round of sex, let alone walk on his own two feet.

“Well…” Hinata frowned for a moment before taking Kuroo’s back of crushed ice and pressing it lightly against his hip, “No…no more sex.” He giggled at Kuroo’s soft nose temple kiss, “But! Answer me! Did we make you hot.”

Kuroo only frowned. At him.

“Answer the question, Kuroo.” Kenma was fighting a smile, and Hinata gave Kenma a thumbs up with his free hand. The blond only rolled his eyes. Good enough.

“Yeah.”

Kenma laughed.

Hinata threw the bag of ice into the air as well as his arms, a loud cry of victory echoing around the house.

_ _ _

They were back where they had started, more or less. Kuroo was curled up on one side of the couch, notebook perched on his thigh, textbook balanced on his knee and pen in his hand. Kenma was playing games on his phone, though Hinata couldn’t really figure out which one is was.

Unlike earlier in the day when he was sprawled out on the floor, Hinata now occupied the rest of the couch, a new bag of quickly melting ice pressed against his hip.

“Hey, Kuroo?” he asked after a while.

“Hn.”

“Can we turn on the A.C _now_.” He saw Kenma cross his fingers and toes.

“No.”

Hinata threw the bag of ice at Kuroo’s head, a cry of outrage leaving his lips. Kenma only sighed.

Their plan had failed.

The only evidence that there had ever _been_ a plan was Hinata’s battle wounds, Kenma’s glowing skin, and Kuroo’s relaxed smirk.

…

Summers were hot. 


End file.
